The Dark Leg Revenge
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Kematian kekasihnya lima tahun lalu membawanya dalam api dendam. Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Balas  dendam itu baru saja akan dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece by Eiichiro Oda  
**

**X**

**Fic by Benjiro 'Anbu Tora' Hirotaka**

**x**

**The Dark Leg Revenge**

**X**

**Warning : AU, Mist Typo DLL.**

**xxxx**

**xxxx  
**

Seorang gadis terlihat berlari menerjang hujan deras malam itu. Sepasang sepatu hak tingginya sudah pergi entah kemana sedari tadi. Sesekali, gadis itu menengok kebelakang. Berharap malam ini tak pernah ada.

"Itu dia ! Kejar !"

Tiga sosok pria berusaha mengejar gadis tadi. Suara tanah becek beradu dengan sepatu-sepatu lars mereka. Jalanan sudah sepi karena hujan yang sudah turun sedari sore.

Gadis itu berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya. Padahal kakinya sudah terasa pegal dan gemetar. Ketika melihat ada jembatan layang, tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu segera menaikinya. Kakinya terasa semakin bergetar. Sementara para pengejarnya semakin dekat.

Ditengah jembatan, kaki si gadis sudah mencapai batasnya. Gadis itupun kemudian terjatuh. Tiga pria yang mengejarnya sudah berdiri mengelilingi gadis itu. Samar karena hujan, si gadis dapat melihat seringai mereka.

"Dasar kau...kucing pencuri ! Cepat juga larimu...hah...!" kata salah seorang pria pengejar itu yang berbadan besar dengan gigi-gigi yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi.

"A...Apa mau kalian ?" tanya si gadis ketakutan.

"Zehahahaha...Setelah apa kau lakukan, kau masih bertanya apa mau kami ?" pria itu tertawa diikuti oleh kedua rekannya. "Jangan bercanda, Nami ! Serahkan segera 'barang itu' !"  
"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu ? Tolong lepaskan aku !"

"Zehahahaha...," pria berbadan besar itu tertawa lagi. "Kau cari mati denganku, Nami !"

Nami tak menghiraukan perkataan pria itu. Ketika melihat ada celah, Nami berusaha keluar dari kepungan ketiga pria itu. Ketiganya terkejut. Salah satunya dengan topeng seperti pegulat Meksiko berusaha menarik kerah baju Nami. Tapi yang terjadi, itu malah membuat tubuh Nami terdorong ke pinggir jembatan.

Pagar jembatan yang licin karena hujan, tak mampu menahan tubuh gadis malang itu. Tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah, tubuh Nami melayang jatuh dari jembatan membentur jalan beraspal dibawahnya. Genangan darah terlihat dari balik tubuh Nami.

"Augerr, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kita ahrus segera tinggalkan tempat ini !" pria berbadan besar itu berbicara kepada kedua temannya. Merekapun segera pergi dari jembatan itu, meninggalkan tubuh kaku si gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa dibawah sana.

**xxx**

**_Lima tahun kemudian_**

Seorang pria blonde dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya, terlihat keluar dari terminal kedatangan bandara Internasional East Blue. Pria itu terlihat gagah dengan stelan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna biru laut. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pria itupun lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Nona-nona, anda berdua begitu cantik. Maukah kalian ku masakan sesuatu ?" tanya pria itu yang kini matanya sudah berbentuk hati kepada 2 orang gadis dihadapannya. Ketika melintas sorang wanita yang lain, pria itupun berusaha mengejarnya. Ketika sudah sejajar dengan wanita itu, pria itupun berkata.

"Ah nona, surga telah membagi keindahannya pada wajahmu," rayu pria itu.

Hal ini terus dilakukan oleh pria itu pada wanita-wanita yang ada disitu. Sampai suara seorang wanita menarik perhatiannya.

"Selamat datang kembali di East Blue, tuan muda Sanji."

Pria yang dipanggil Sanji itupun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya yang masih berbentuk hati bertambah besar secara komikal ketika melihat sosok wanita yang berbicara tadi.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat dewasa dan anggun dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sampai ke pinggang. Terusan hitam ketat membungkus tubuh indah wanita itu sampai ke lutut. Sebuah boot hitam melewati lutut menambah seksi penampilan wanita itu.

"Melorine...Kau tambah seksi saja, Robin-cwan. Aku makin menyukaimu," kata Sanji sambil memegang tangan Robin.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang ? Barang-barangmu sudah ada di mobil," kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kamu saja, Robin sayang."

Keduanya pun lalu melangkah pergi menuju mobil yang sudah terpakir diluar bandara.

xxx

Sebuah Mercedes hitam S-Class melaju santai membelah jalan di tengah kota. Dua orang yang duduk di jok belakang, sesekali terlibat dalam obrolan.

"East Blue sudah banyak berubah ya ?" kata Sanji seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tuan muda. Selama lima tahun anda pergi, sudah banyak yang berubah disini," kata Robin menimpali perkataan Sanji.

"Oh ya. Dimana si kakek tua itu ?"

"Maksud anda tuan besar ?" Robin balik bertanya coba meluruskan.

"Ya. Dimana si kakek tua Zeff ? Kenapa dia tidak ikut menjemputku ? Padahal dia sendiri yang bersikeras memaksaku pulang."

"Tuan besar tidak enak badan. Beliau yang menyuruh saya menjemput anda. Beliau ada di Baratie."

"Huh...Padahal sudah ku bilang untuk pensiun saja. Serahkan urusan restoran pada yang lain saja. Dasar kakek tua itu !" gerutu Sanji yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Robin.

"Hm...Robin, sebelum ke Baratie, aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu, boleh ?"

"Terserah anda, tuan muda. Akan ku kabari tuan besar kalau kita akan sedikit terlambat."

"Terima kasih, Robin." Lalu sanji menyebutkan sebuah tempat kepada sang sopir.

**xxx**

Deretan makam itu terlihat berjejer dengan rapi. Walaupun itu hanya tempat pemakaman umum biasa yang sederhana, tetapi tetap terlihat bersih dan terawat.

Sanji sudah berdiri disamping salah satu makam itu. Sementara Robin menunggu di mobil yang terpakir agak jauh di depan gerbang pemakaman.

Wajah Sanji terlihat sendu ketika melihat nisan yang terpahat nama seorang wanita disana.

"Apa kabar, Nami-san ?"

"..."

"Aku kembali...Sejujurnya aku pernah mencoba menghapus semua kenangan tentangmu. Kau pergi begitu cepat, padahal kau sudah berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian."

**Flashback**

"Hey, Sanji-kun. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku ?" tanya Nami ketika dia dan Sanji dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

"Apa itu, Nami-san ?" tanya Sanji sambil tersenyum pada kekasih yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kita sudah lulus sekolah nanti dan kau sudah menjadi seorang koki yang terkenal, kau takkan pernah melupakan aku !"

"Apa maksudmu Nami sayang ?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Aku serius ! Aku mungkin takkan sanggup kalau kehilangan dirimu."

Sanji tersenyum. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranye Nami, diapun berkata.

"Aku malah lebih takut kehilanganmu, Nami-san. Entah bagaimana hidupku tanpa kamu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu senang, baiklah. Aku berjanji !"

Keduanya pun lalu tersenyum.

**Flashback end**

"Hatiku hancur saat mendengar kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba dengan cara mengenaskan. Walaupun polisi bilang itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, aku yakin ada orang yang bertanggung jawab karena telah mengambilmu dari sisiku."

"Dengan tanganku sendiri, akan ku pastikan bahwa kematianmu takkan sia-sia."

"Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Akan ku balaskan dendammu. Aku berjanji !"

**xxENDxx**

Akhirnya fic multi chap pertama saia, publish juga. Fic ini bisa dikatakan meniru fic sodara saia. Kalo dia tokohnya Zoro, kalau saia memakai Sanji. Tak mirip sih. Saia hanya mengambil idenya saja. Ceritanya asli saia yang buat. Saia padahal sedang stres (curcol) karena belum bisa masuk juga ke RDF. Kapal saia masih terperangkap di Florian Triangel. Menyedihkan !

Untuk menghibur saia, maukah kalian me-**REVIEW** ?


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece punya Odachi**

**x**

**Fic ini punya saia**

**x**

**The Dark Leg Revenge**

**x**

**x**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sanji melangkah memasuki kamar dengan nuansa biru laut yang seingatnya masih tetap terlihat sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Sebuah springbed ukuran _queen _yang berada ditengah-tengah kamar. Sebuah lemari besar dengan dua pintu. Dan sebuah meja dengan seperangkat komputer di atasnya. Sedangkan sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang dibawanya, sudah berada dipinggir lemari. Minimalis tapi tetap nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Sinar matahari senja yang menerobos dari balik tirai, membuat Sanji melangkah menyibakkan tirai itu. Membuka pintu ke arah balkon dan berdiri disana menikmati angin sore yang menyapa lembut wajah dan rambut pirangnya. Menyalakan sebatang rokok, lalu menikmati matahari sore yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, Sanji seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Matahari senja, ya ?"

**_Flashback._**

"Sanji-kun ! Sanji-kun ! Keluarlah sebentar. Lihatlah ini !" teriak Nami dari luar villa yang berada di pinggiran pantai.

"Sebentar, Nami-san." Kata Sanji yang sedang menyusun makanan di atas meja dengan sebatang lilin di tengah-tengahnya. Setelah merasa puas dengan susunannya, Sanji membuka celemeknya, menaruhnya digantungan, lalu melangkah keluar menemui kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Nami-san ?" tanya Sanji ketika sudah berdiri disamping Nami yang membiarkan kaki jenjangnya basah oleh air laut.

"Lihatlah matahari senja itu. Indah bukan ?" kata Nami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau suka, Nami-san?"

"Suka sekali. Aku ingin setiap hari bisa memandang matahari senja itu."

"Boleh ku katakan satu hal, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji sambil menarik tubuh langsing Nami ke dalam pelukkannya. Nami yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sanji, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat senyuman di bibir kekasihnya.

"Apa itu, Sanji-kun?"

"Matahari senja ini akan sering kau lihat, Nami-san. Karena villa ini sudah kubeli dari kakek tua itu -mencicil sih memang-. Tempat ini akan jadi rumah untuk membesarkan anak-anak kita kelak. Laut biru dan matahari senja. Kita akan selalu menikmati keduanya selamanya."

"Indah sekali. Benarkah itu semua, Sanji-kun?"

"Ya. Tentu saja !"

Tangan lembut Nami membelai lembut pipi Sanji.

"Sanji-kun..."

"Ya...?"

"Terima kasih..."

Nami pun menarik kedua tangan Sanji untuk memeluknya tubuhnya lebih erat. Hanya deru ombak yang menemani mereka menikmati detik-detik pergantian sore ke malam.

**_Flashback end._**

Asap rokok kembali keluar dari mulutnya. 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana Nami-san? Apa kau sedang melihat matahari senja yang kau suka ini?' batin Sanji.

Dering telepon membuyarkan lamunannya. Melihat siapa yang menelepon dari nama yang tertera di ponselnya, Sanji sedikit tersenyum.

"Yo, Sanji-bro. Welcome back to East Blue." Kata seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Apa kabar, Franky ?" tanya Sanji yang sepertinya sudah akrab dengan lawan bicaranya.

"All fine, bro. Eh...Meskipun agak sangat telat, aku turut berduka atas Nami-sis."

"Tak apa, Franky. Aku yang salah tak memberitahu tentang kepergianku yang tiba-tiba," kata Sanji. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pesananku ?"

"Sesuai yang kau minta via e-mail, bro. Kapan kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan besok. Akan ku hubungi kau kapan aku mau mengambilnya."

"Santai saja. Nikmatilah East Blue. Sudah lama kan kau pergi."

"Terima kasih, Franky. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. "

" Tak apa, bro. Untuk kau dan Nami-sis, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa. Sampai nanti, bro."

"Sampai nanti."

Sanji lalu memencet deretan angka di ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tak beberapa lama, seseorang mengangkat telepon diseberang sana.

"Bisa kau temui aku di bawah ? Oh ya, bilang pada Robin juga untuk membawa data yang aku minta." Sanji berbicara pada lawan bicaranya.  
"Yohoho... Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

**xxx**

**_Disebuah tempat di wilayah Grandline._**

Sebuah mansion mewah berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah bukit. Mansion itu dikelilingi tembok tebal setinggi tiga meter. Halamannya yang cukup luas ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang rindang. Beberapa penjaga dengan senjata lengkap terlihat berjaga dibeberapa sudut. Sebuah patung raksasa berbentuk ikan paus berdiri dengan gagah di halaman utamanya. Mungkin itulah yang mendasari mansion ini dinamakan Mobi Dick. Mansion milik sang bos dari kelompok Yakuza yang paling terkenal yaitu kelompok Shirohige, Edward Newgate. Yakuza yang hampir menguasai kota-kota besar diwilayah Grandline.

Disalah satu ruangan di mansion itu, sepertinya sedang diadakan pertemuan penting karena semua petinggi kelompok berada di ruangan itu. Edward Newgate sang bos, duduk diujung meja. Beberapa selang infus, terlihat tersambung ke beberapa bagian di tubuhnya. Sedangkan para petinggi lainnya, duduk berjejer disisi kanan dan kiri meja panjang itu.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya pria bertubuh raksasa itu dengan kumis putihnya yang melintang pada bawahannya.

"Sudah dipastikan, Oyaji. Kalau Teach-lah yang telah membunuh saudara Satch. Dia dikabarkan terakhir terlihat di East Blue. Motifnya belum diketahui." Marco, sang wakil ketua pertama berbicara.

"Kejahatan orang itu adalah dosa yang tak terampuni disini." Suara penuh wibawa pria bertubuh raksasa itu, menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Dengan membunuh rekan-rekannya sendiri, dia telah melanggar hukum paling berat. Anggota terbodoh dikelompokku pun, sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Kalau ku biarkan lolos pembunuh itu, bagaimana mungkin arwah anakku bisa tenang ?"

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu hanya diam menyetujui perkataan sang Bos.

"Apa kita harus mengerahkan Genbu untuk mengejarnya, Oyaji?" kali ini Jozu, sang wakil ketua ketiga yang duduk disebelah Marco berbicara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ace ?" kali ini Edward Newgate bertanya pada anak muda dengan pakaian koboy yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengejar Teach. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam kak Satch dengan tanganku sendiri, Oyaji." Ace, sang wakil ketua yang paling muda menjawab pertanyaan bos-nya.

"Tapi Ace, Teach sepertinya sudah menguasai daerah-daerah di East Blue. Dia juga sudah mengumpulkan orang-orang yang berbahaya dan membentuk kelompoknya sendiri dengan nama Kurohige. Akan cukup riskan kalau kau sendirian melawannya," Marco berbicara lagi.

"Tenang saja, Kak Marco. Aku coba tidak menarik perhatian. Begitu aku bertemu dengannya, mempertaruhkan nyawaku pun aku rela untuk bisa membawanya kembali untuk menerima hukuman yang pantas untuknya."

"Gurarara... Sudah diputuskan. Ace,kau lah yang akan mengejar Teach. Beritahu dia tentang bagaimana menghargai sebuah keluarga. Gurarara..."

"Baik, Oyaji !" pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Perburuan sang wakil ketua dari kelompok Shirohige baru akan dimulai.

**xTO BE CONTINUEDx**

A/N : Tadinya saia mau publish chap 2 ini bareng sama fic-nya devillito (dia ganti pen name karena ribet katanya). Tapi dia bilang nanti saja. Terima kasih buat **Eleamaya, Chichann, Hand yow dan Bebobobo **yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-Review fic gaje ini. Dan akhirnya, saia bisa masuk juga ke RDF. Tapi masih bingung mau ngpain disana. ^_^


End file.
